Together Forever
by ShateredDreamsAmongOtherThings
Summary: Genderbent AU .What would have happened of Suse allowed GIF to download her into the game . The romance is one-sided . Rating is for dark themes .


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

 **AN: To avoid confusion , this is genderbent .**

Suse bolted upwards with a gasp . Her mind was hazy , but she could've sworn she had felt flames at her back moments ago . Then she caught sight of her hands . They didn't look quite right . Almost as if… She scanned her surroundings. Binary code flew past her , slowly morphing into -

" Hi , Suse !"

She spun around , her eyes locking with the last person the person she wanted to see ." Gif ? I thought you were -"

" Dead ? Oh , Suse ." He strode closer , speaking in his singsong voice . " It seems your memory is failing you . Don't worry, that's to be expected ."

" I-" Her muddled brain struggled to remember.

 _" I really suggest you stop struggling Suse , or this is going to be a lot more painful than it needs to be!"_ _He had backed her against a still-hot oven and he was still coming closer to her ._ _" I've gotten every one of you surrounded . "He laughed ." There's no way ouuut ."_

 _" I'll do anything you want! Just let them go!"_

 _" You promised to be my girlfriend , and that is a promise you're going to keep, one way or another . Think about it .All the other boys are unpredictable . They laugh and judge you . Do you really think Mel will take you back after that awful date ?" The kitchen TV showed the images reflective of Suse's fears .His metal arms wrapped around her waist in a death grip , his two-dimensional eyes staring into hers with an intense gaze that made a shiver run down her spine . " I can download your brain on this hard drive . So we can be together, forever. I really suggest you take the offer , Suse . " His hand tilted her chin upward in a painfully crushing grip . " Or else I'll have to do something I really don't want to do ._ "

 _Suse struggled to look over Gif"s shoulder . Her friends ...and Mel , they were being held in a death grip by the animatronic monsters , suffering because of her ._

 _She bowed her head in defeat . " Just let my friends go ."_

 _GIF's face distorted in delirious laughter . She tried to look at her friends one last time , but before she could , she felt the sharp sting of the hard drive . Every molecule of her being was translated into binary code and pixels ,the process alien and painful . The last thing she processed in reality was Gif's manic cackle and her friend's cries ._

" You're …" Her voice broke . " You're a monster !"

His smile was replaced by a scowl . " That hardly matters Suse . What matters is you're here with me ." He gestured to their surrounding . The code had morphed into a area filled with floating cherry blossoms and School University sat in the distance . Without the confines of her computer screen , she realized that they were in a seaside town fit for an shojo anime , several brightly colored shops and restaurants were visible . But despite this , the area around them was completely silent .

" That's right Suse , it's just the two of us ." He laughed . " You're never going to see another boy again." He was now inches away .

" What about my friends o-or my Abuelo ?"

" It's only a matter of time before you lose your memories of your old life completely ." He stroked a hand down her face . " And boy do I look forward to that …" Suse had began to tremble , whether with anger or pure terror he couldn't tell . " Don't pull such a long face , Suse . You have me , and a world that I can bend to my whims . We'll make _lots_ of new memories here , ones that you won't soon forget ." He wiped a tear away . " I suggest you get used to it , I wouldn't want to spend the better half of eternity with a unagreeable girlfriend . "

Suse pushed him away . " You hurt my friends and took me away from them ! I'm never going too -" She was frozen mid-yell .

" I do like you better when you're in a good mood , Suse . No matter ." He positioned her on the ground underneath the cherry blossom tree , placing a kiss on her forehead. " Very soon you'll you won't remember your pitiful friends and you'll have no reason to resist me ." He sighed blissfully . ' And we'll truly be together , forever ."

 **AN: I was rereading my Suse and the Real Boy chapter and was reminded of how much I loved Gif , especially when he was being dark . This was written so it could be fitted in either my Reverse Falls Genderbent universe or just the regular Genderbent Gravity Falls universe . Really enjoyed writing this ! Thanks , and please reveiw !**


End file.
